Flaming Monkies
by DannyKen23
Summary: Axel pays a visit to his two sons that live in Neverland. Crack fiction.


It wasn't often that Mansex and his lapdog opted to give the Organization members a day off. Normally both were determined to work each and everybody Nobody to the bone, stacking mission upon mission on each one. So when Axel stepped into the Gray Room and found a note stuck to the window saying that today everyone got the day off, he knew not to question it.

The spiky haired red head drummed long fingers on his chin while contemplating what to do with his day. He could sleep. Yeah, that sounded good. Just kick back and laze the day away in his boxers. A bowl of munchies would be strategically placed so when desired, he could reach over and grab a hand full to stuff his face without moving. Then maybe he'd watch a movie to wrap up the evening.

As plans for a lazy day unfurled in his head, Axel walked down the hall of the castle. Not stopping until he reached his room. Leather was dropped to the floor, leaving a trail of black across his floor: cloak, boots, and gloves. All were not needed for his lazy day.

He dug in a drawer to find the essentials reserved for such days, only to pause as he came across a photo. All plans for a lazy day came to a screeching halt as he stared at the two young faces that greatly resembled his own.

Two young boys with matching grins that spoke of nothing but mischief and eyes of such a dark shade of blue that they were almost black. One boy had chin length hair, the same shade of flaming red as his own, that was caked to the side of his head with mud. The second boy, a tall and broad shouldered boy with lethally spiky black hair, had an arm wrapped around the lankier red head.

It had been a while since he'd seen his boys…

Perhaps it was time to pay them a visit.

The uniform that had been shed was once more put on as he ran through a mental check list. He should take candy, or cookies. Some form of gift, and there had to be some form of sweets in the kitchen.

Axel's lips twisted into a smirk as he made his way to the kitchen. Demyx always kept a stash, a not very well hidden stash. Behind the canned soup on the top shelf of the last cupboard.

As Axel retrieved his prize, a small baggy of chocolates, he sent a mental thank you to Demyx. He'd be sure to repay the Nocturne later by not setting his ass on fire when he started to strum that blasted instrument of his. Having gathered all that he needed, Axel opened a dark corridor to Neverland and stepped through.

Humidity and heat greeted him as he stepped through the other side. The heat didn't mind bother him; he was Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, after all. But the humidity, all that moisture in the air, it made him feel like he was covered by heavy blanket. A heavy blanket that he couldn't shake off.

Curses fell from his mouth in an endless verbal waterfall as he trekked through the jungle to their meeting place. Little winged people scowled at him. One was even gutsy enough to fly up and shake its finger in his face. Axel found himself more amused than anything by this little being trying to scold at him. With a swift exhale, he blew the small thing out of his way and continued on. He had no doubt in his mind that each and every one of the things was off to tell a certain eternal youth that an adult had arrived on the island.

He stepped out into a clearing. All he could do now was wait, and hope that they found him before Peter. If not, well then things were going to get ugly and this meeting was going to get cut short.

Loud whoops echoed through the woods, signaling the approach of the wild children. Before the Flurry of Flames could properly register where the noises were coming from, he found his arms filled by a young wiggling red head.

Strong young arms and legs wound around him, locking him in a vice like grip. Dark blue eyes glinted wickedly before the boy tilted his head back and let out a wolf like howl. His howl was answered by the older black haired boy who stepped out into the clearing.

"Alright I got it," Axel swatted the boy on the bum, "enough with the howling! I like being able to hear."

The swat did nothing more than earn him a giggle from the boy in his arms. Probing could be felt in his pockets as the red head searched for what the older man had brought them.

"Sorry dad," with swift movements, the red head flipped from Axel's arms, the bag of treats clutched between the toes of his right foot, "but thanks for the treats."

Black raven wings, which were attached to a headband, bobbed up and down as the red headed boy hopped on one foot. It was almost like the boy was trying to fly off. The elder boy finally reached out and took the bag from the red head, allowing his brother to lower his foot back down to the ground.

"Yeah yeah," Axel smirked and waved a hand in the air, "just make sure you don't eat them all this time Ryouichi. I don't want Nobu summoning me because you made a pig of yourself and got sick again."

To drive the point home, Axel reached out and poked Ryouichi on the forehead. "Got it memorized little man?"

"Yeah dad, I got it memorized," mumbled Ryouichi, his lips forming a sulking pout as he glared at the silent Nobu. All he received in return was an arched brow, a common action between the two. When Ryouichi wanted a fight, rarely would he get it from Nobu. Usually he had to get what he wanted from the other Lost Boys.

Nobu tied the bag of treats to the cracked and worn belt that held up his gray fur pants. He motioned for his dad and brother to follow before turning to lead them deeper into the woods, the raccoon tail attached to his swaying with the movement. It was not safe to stay here for long. Not with Peter flitting about.

"Don't dawdle."

It was amazing to Axel, that the boy could look so much like him yet act like his father. Unbidden, Axel's legs obeyed the command as he fell into step behind his eldest son. His thoughts traveling to elsewhere. Perhaps he should have invited him along…

Almost as if he could read his dad's thoughts, Ryouichi latched onto his dad's hand. "Will father be joining us today?"

Axel looked down at his youngest son, the black feathers that made up the boy's sleeveless shirt bouncing with each step. He could feel that the question had gotten Nobu's attention as well, and could feel the wish emanating from both boys. Yeah, he should've invited the other male. But maybe that could be changed…

"How about we go get him?"

With thoughts of sake and relaxing silence, Xaldin opened the door to his room. His thoughts came to a crashing stop as he took in the three bodies occupying his bed. Silence reigned over the room as he stared back at the owners of the three pairs of eyes staring at him. The bedroom door slid closed with a quiet click.

Instantly, the young arms of Ryouichi found their way around his waist. The boy buried his face in the man's stomach while practically vibrating with excitement. "Hello father!"

Xaldin rested a large hand on top of the young boy's head, but his attention was solely on Axel. "Why have you brought them here?"

"They wanted to see you."

"It is not safe. If Xemnas were to learn of their existence-"

"He hasn't!" Axel waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Now, the kids wanted to see you so we came to get you. You can join or not, I honestly don't give a damn."

The kids, who had remained silent during their parent's small fight, turned pleading eyes to their mountain of a father. Nobu moved over to join Ryouichi and rested a hand on Xaldin's arm. "Please join us father."

The mountain crumbled under the hopeful eyes so much like his own. "For a short while."

With a loud whoop, the young red head unlatched his arms from around his father to run in circles.

"Ryouichi!"

At the sound of his father's shout, the young boy froze right up. Afraid to so much as budge a muscle or else face the wrath of his father.

"I believe that's our cue to get out of here." Axel rolled off the bed and opened a portal back to Neverland. "Lets go kids, before you father changes his mind."

A temporarily silent Ryouichi hurried through the portal with Nobu following behind him. As Axel went to step through, an arm wound its way around his waist. Saying nothing, he leaned ever so slightly against Xaldin as they were swallowed by the portal.

I don't own Xaldin, Axel, or Neverland.

I do own Ryouichi and Nobu.


End file.
